


Chosen By The Devil

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: THIS IS FANMADE, SO DON'T MURDER ME. ;-;THIS IS JUST MADE UP STORIES FOR EACH MEMBER OF THE BAND. SO, THIS IS MADE BY ME, I DO NOT OWN GHOST.pls don't jump on me. Thanks.))Air is the oldest member of the group. Left on the doorstep of the Satanic church when he was only infant, Zero took him in and raised him. Air's mother abandoned him, his father died. Air searches for members of the band when Papa I took over and wanted to start Ghost B.C. with actual ghouls.// Yes my Oc is the female Earth, don't worry the /real/ Earth will be added later. Each chapter tells each story of the five ghouls. Yep mhm. Enjoy!





	Chosen By The Devil

_****_**One: Air.**  
  
****_Knock, Knock._  
  
The knocks echoes through the halls. A man dressed in papal robes and a golden mitre walked up to the door, opening the large door to the church. He looked around. No one. "Damn kids." He had a deep voice with a thick Italian accent. He begins to turn away, stopping when he heard a baby. He looked down and sees the little infant in a basket. "Awh, now how would abandoned a cutie?" He bent down, scooping the infant in his arms. "Shush, child." He hums, calming the infant down. The man smirked darkly, he had an idea. He looked down and sees a note in the blanket. He gently took it and read it,  _"Please take care of my little Mauro. I cannot take care of him.. My boyfriend died from a car accident and I cannot afford to take care of him..."_ The man rolled his eyes, throwing the note on the side. The baby cries softly. "Mauro that is your name, yes?" He looked into the baby's eyes. They were a light blue color, meaning he is still pretty young. "So young.."   
  
"Zero!" A voice called.   
  
"What?!" He hissed and turned around. He sees a young man walking up to him, he wore a black suit and he had one white eye and one green eye. He spoke with an Italian accent as well. But it was a little higher. "First, I told you not to yell."  "Sorry sir, but-" He noticed Mauro. "What? A baby? We cannot take care of a baby right now!" He hissed. Zero rolled his pure white eyes. "Doesn't matter. This is Mauro. We will raise him to a fine man." He frowns. "Ugh, your responsibly.." First left in an angry way.   
  
~~Time skip to like 30 years later-~~  
  
"Mauro, you've grown into a fine man indeed." Zero said, proudly.   
  
Mauro chucked, his brown eyes shined in the light. He sat down behind a keyboard and begins to play it. He had been playing it for quite sometime. He was pretty damn good at it. "Mauro, I need you to come with me alone." "Why sir?" He turned around in his seat to face the pope. "I've been getting old. I'm giving the job to First. He will guide you. He wants to start a band. But we need members. Five more. We need a keyboardist, drummer, two guitarist. One rhythm and one lead. Finally, a bassist." First came in not to long and sees Mauro was playing the keyboard before he had stopped to talk to Zero. "We have our keyboardist!!" "WHAT? ME! Why?" Mauro blushed softly. "You're good at the keyboard and you're perfect!" "Okay."   
  
  
~~~One Year Later~~~  
"Mauro.." Zero grabbed Mauro's arm and dragged him to the altar.   
  
"I'm confused. What is happening?"   
  
"Shut up." First snaps at him, he got out a dusty book.   
  
"Woah, what the fuck is going on!"   
  
"Shut up!" He growls out.   
  
"No, What is going on you old fart!"   
  
"Ugh, we are turning you into a ghoul. You're too fragile. We need to see what element you're gonna have. Satan will give you a fitting element. You could be air,fire,water,aether, or earth. He'll chose what is fitting for you, Mauro." First sighs at him.   
  
Mauro sighs, frowning. He puts on the robes that Zero gave to him, the hood shadowing over his face. He goes to the drawn pentagram, standing in the middle. First begins to say things in a language Mauro couldn't understand. After a bit, he went over and drew a St. Peter's cross on Mauro's forehead. With blood. Mauro felt disturbed. Something inside of him felt weird. He breathes heavily and his eyes widened. First finished up the spell, and looked at Mauro.   
  
"How are you feeling, Mauro?"   
  
"..." Mauro wobbles back and forth, going down on his knees. "Agh, what is this pain I'm feeling..?" He mumbles.   
  
First laughs loudly. "You're changing."   
  
Mauro's eyes widened as he frantically looking around, he screams in pain as a pair of ram horns started to grow from the sides of his head. They tore through flesh and were covered in flesh and blood. When they got done growling, they were at least two feet long, and curved to the back of his head. Blood drips from them, he gasped and touched his newly grown horns, getting blood on his fingertips. He shakily breathed a little. Then, he started to grow a black, long tail from his back. It could wrap around a human's neck at least three times. The tip of it was arrow-shaped. He cried and yelped when it was growing. It finally stopped and it waves back and forth in the air. He looked at his new tail and blushed a little, he touched the tip and shivered. It was overly sensitive. Then, he felt pain in his mouth, he spat out at least six teeth. First were two front ones. Then two bottom ones. He slowly grew four new fangs at the top and two new fangs at the bottom, all were which very sharp. His tongue got a bit longer and grew to be pointed. He looked at his hands and he saw his nails slowly growing into sharp claws that were long. (about one to three inches?) His eyes turned from a deep brown color to a honey color and he had long, slits for pupils instead of normal circular ones. He slowly got up after the transformation was completed. He looked around and sees himself into the mirrored floor. He glares at First, pouncing at him. "What in the FUCK did you do to me?"   
  
"Ah, well just a little spell you make you stronger?" First gulps.   
  
Mauro wasn't pleased as he gets off of First, punching the near by wall, making a hole in it easy. "Wait, I want to see what element you got!" First shouted. Mauro growls and snarls at him. "No!" He raised his arms and points a hand at First, then his eyes glowed into a baby blue color. Suddenly, a forced and powerful wind pushed First back and made him fell on his ass. "Holy shit!" Zero gasped. Mauro pants as his eyes went back to the honey color. "WHAT!" Mauro shouted. "We got ourselves an air ghoul.." First smiled, and stood up, walking up to Mauro. "You are now, Air." He bows.  ~~Mauro~~ er, Air, now, rolled his eyes. "Creative. Anyways, I'm taking a fucking shower." He turned away and used his new powers to try to make himself float a little bit off of the ground, not really being successful, he fell down. "Shit. Fine! I"m walking!!" Air shouted, getting up. He storms off to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a wash cloth to take his long ass shower.   
  
"He's gonna need a lot of practice, First." Zero points out. "He's gonna be out of control."   
  
"Don't care. It was worth it. Plus, he can learn on his own. He's very smart. He'll adapt to his powers and soon enough he'll be able to control them."  First winked. Zero sighs and goes to his room. First just stayed back, smiling. "Now for the other four elements. Next up, Fire and Aether." He laughs darkly and goes off to his room finally...  
  



End file.
